


【승승】叮叮與史努

by sealeatdumpling



Category: han seung woo - Fandom, kang seung sik - Fandom, victon
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealeatdumpling/pseuds/sealeatdumpling
Kudos: 1





	【승승】叮叮與史努

喜歡一個人應該是  
看著他就會露出微笑  
不管他做什麼，你的眼神離不開他  
想和他有更多的接觸，變得更親密

\--

好痛  
你緩緩張開眼，有好幾滴雨水滴落在你臉上  
你還聽見不遠處傳來的雷聲  
漸漸恢復知覺的你，這時才發現全身都溼透了  
冬天的氣溫加上濕冷的大雨  
已經讓你全身都呈現凍僵的狀態

腳上和身上的舊傷新傷一起  
你已經沒有力氣再往前走了

好痛  
看來這次是真的不想自己回去  
所以才打的比之前更大力  
也不顧夜晚的零下溫度，直接將你丟在路旁  
你無力地嗚呼一聲，覺得自己大概活不過今晚了  
再一次閉上眼之前，好像聽到有人說話的聲音  
可能是錯覺吧  
要離開這個世界之前，多少會產生幻覺吧

咖啡的香氣和泡菜餅的味道把你喚醒  
睜開眼後看到的是放在眼前的玩具球  
你以為是不是已經來到了天堂  
原來天堂裡還會有香味

「你終於醒了!!! 現在沒事了」  
眼前長得像你好友的男人，溫柔地對你說  
然後還伸手摸摸你的頭  
接著替你裝了一碗水和糧食  
「你現在身體太虛弱了，先吃點吧」  
你有些猶豫地看著眼前的食物  
眼神裡的懷疑和小心翼翼都讓面前的男人覺得心疼  
「別害怕，這些都是為你準備的，吃吧」

不知道是不是男人溫柔的聲調  
亦或是你已經餓了好幾天  
沒多久你就將碗裡的東西吃完了

「你真的好可愛」  
他又輕輕摸了你的頭  
意外地，你不討厭他碰你

「到底是誰這麼狠心，竟然這樣對你」  
你看著身上和腳上纏著的繃帶，那些過去的回憶又浮現在你腦中  
剛開始明明也是非常幸福的  
你也很期待睜開眼的每一天  
直到那個人開始酗酒的那天  
你站起身想去安慰他，卻被狠狠推開的那一刻起  
你的世界變了調

生活中的不如意和挫敗，如果藉由錯誤的方式排解  
那麼有一天  
就會釀成更大的錯誤

你看著原本和善的人現在天天酗酒  
即使你已經好幾天餓著肚子，還是努力走向前  
「沒東西給你吃，快滾！」  
你怎麼也沒想到，當你快靠近他身邊時  
竟然被他用棒球棒打傷了腿  
看著在流血的傷口，你覺得心更痛  
看你好幾次被打還是不離開的樣子  
那個人最後把滿身是傷的你丟棄在路旁  
最後連正眼都沒看你

你眼裡的所有期待，在那一刻消失殆盡。

「你今晚就先睡在這裡，室內有空調和毯子，不用擔心會凍僵」  
這個長得像你好友史努比的男人，收留了你  
可能因為他房內的香氛蠟燭太好聞了  
你漸漸闔上眼  
已經好久沒有這麼安心的睡覺了

隔天一早你被帶到了醫院  
「天啊，真的太狠心了」  
你看著醫生愁容的面孔，一邊幫你換藥一邊在紙上寫下什麼  
「醫生，他現在情況還好嗎？昨天他有吃點東西，看起來餓很久了」  
韓勝宇開口問了眼前的女醫生  
「雖然這些傷口的癒合要一段時間，但只要定期回診和換藥，之後會痊癒的」  
聽到這個答案的韓勝宇鬆了一口氣  
畢竟是自己帶回來的，一定要照顧好才行

結束診療後，韓勝宇帶你去公園散步  
雖然還不能奔跑，但能呼吸新鮮空氣、踩踩草皮  
你還是開心地搖了搖尾巴

「叮叮喜歡這裡嗎?」  
叮叮? 這難道是他替我取的名字?  
雖然有點不習慣，但就接受好了  
你朝他搖了尾巴，韓勝宇也給你一個燦爛的微笑  
這個人真的好像史努比，笑起來就更像了  
好喜歡他笑起來的樣子

經過一段時間的復原，你身上的傷漸漸好起來  
連心裡的傷口也是  
你知道那晚收留你的人叫韓勝宇  
喜歡踢足球也很有天賦  
而且就像史努比的人類樣貌

韓勝宇對你很好  
即使練習再忙也不會忘了你的吃飯時間  
替你準備睡覺的地方和毯子  
雖然等你傷好可以跑來跑去時，你會直接跳到他的床上一起睡  
早晨時，再用自己的鼻子磨蹭他的臉  
「叮叮你又再撒嬌」  
韓勝宇每次頂著亂翹的頭髮刷牙時  
你喜歡在他腳邊蹭來蹭去  
不知道是不是韓勝宇長得像史努比  
所以你莫名的喜歡他

但真正的原因是  
韓勝宇是真心對你好  
比起一隻柴犬，他把你當作是家人

最近這段時間，韓勝宇每天都練習到很晚  
應該是快到國家隊選拔的時候了  
距離平常的吃飯時間已經過了2小時  
韓勝宇還沒有回來

這讓你開始有點不安和煩躁  
雖然肚子有點餓，但你更擔心韓勝宇

嗶------

你聽見密碼鎖解開的聲音  
是韓勝宇回來了！  
你快速奔跑到門口  
卻發現漆黑的玄關裡坐著你熟悉的身影

你小聲叫了一聲，韓勝宇才回過神  
「叮叮抱歉，我今天回來晚了」  
聲音裡帶著濃濃的鼻音和疲倦  
感覺就像哭過的樣子  
你緩緩走到他身邊，用自己的身子蹭了蹭他

原來韓勝宇的腳受傷了，而且經過醫生的研判，必須要放棄國家隊的選拔

「我真的不想放棄，但醫生說如果現在不停止，那我以後連足球都不能踢了」  
「總覺得，失去了長久以來的目標......」  
你看著韓勝宇落寞的樣子，想給他一個大大的擁抱  
不是寵物對主人, 而是家人給予家人的關懷  
於是你撲進韓勝宇的懷裡，用舌頭舔了舔他的臉頰  
「叮叮是在安慰我嗎？」  
韓勝宇抱著你，手輕輕撫著你的背

-  
春末夏初，雖然美麗卻也是即將分離的日子  
「叮叮，我之後就要離開釜山到首爾了」  
「我要去當練習生了」  
韓勝宇放棄足球隊選拔後，還是積極地過日子  
這讓你覺得很開心  
某天你在韓勝宇的房內發現了報名表

「公司規定宿舍不能養狗，所以我會先托朋友照顧你」  
「我有放假一定會回來看你的」  
雖然你支持韓勝宇的夢想，但想到要分離還是有點難過

『我好想在你身旁，和你一起完成夢想  
好想繼續在你身邊  
不管快樂或難過，都和你一起分擔』

韓勝宇看了看時間，搭上前往首爾的電車  
除了對於未來有些忐忑外，更多的是期待  
到了首爾後，會遇見什麼樣的人

不知道叮叮有沒有好好吃飯、好好睡覺  
平常睡覺的毯子和糧食都委託給友人了  
希望叮叮會習慣

到公司報到的第一天你還是很緊張  
當你走進練習室時，發現已經有其他練習生在練習了  
「這裡是練習生共用的舞蹈室，以後的每月評價和課程都會在這裡」  
你看著舞蹈室的長面鏡，覺得自己的夢想才正要開始

「對了，他也是今天剛報到的，你們先互相熟悉一下吧」  
你一回頭，看見了一個笑得陽光的男孩子

怎麼有點像叮叮呢?

「你好，我叫姜昇植」  
「你好，我是韓….」  
「我知道，是勝宇哥！」

咦?! 他怎麼會知道我的名字

『想成為你的依靠，想和你一起像星星閃耀』  
\--

『我早上起來發現叮叮不見了！！！！！！難道他會自己開門？？？』

『勝宇，叮叮該不會跟著你一起到首爾了吧！！！』


End file.
